Malefor Attacks
by D.J. Scales
Summary: The Dark Master and company have arrived in the world of Metamoor intent on freeing Phobos and casting darkness upon the universe. The Oracle is forced to ask the Arkeyans to ally with the Guardians of the Infinite Dimensions to stop them but can they succeed in stopping the forces of evil even when a Giant Blue Robot shows up unexpectedly?
1. The Dark Master's Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own W.I.T.C.H. or the Zangyack Space Empire. They are owned by their respective creators I only own my idea of the Heart of Skylands, the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire and the charters that are not found in TV series of W.i.t.c.h. One more thing this is set in the Television Series of Witch after Z is for Zenith.

**W.I.T.C.H. Malefor Attacks**

**The Dark Master's Arrival**

28 days had passed since Kaos' attack and the summoning of Porunga to undo most of the physical damage caused by Kaos and his allies to the Earth and to all of Skylands. Since that time Skylands had now been under the rule of the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire and the Arkeyan Robot Empire which were now united under both Drake and Optimus the Arkeyan Sorcerer King and the new Arkeyan Robot King respectively. The Earth and its people were also part of the Arkeyan Empire though the planet was still under the leadership of its own governments. Avalon however was still destroyed due to the rage of the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire for the dishonor that Shendu inflicted against the Empire so the Empire made all of Avalon and its people pay the ultimate price. Currently Emperor Drake was in the New Camelot throne room discussing business with the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire's Governors on the subject of their bully beatdown service, how they took the service across the infinate dimensions, the return of Malefor and the Zangyack Empire still on the loose.

"Kaos is still out there and so is Malefor," Drake said, "We must defeat him here and now."

"Now you're speaking our language your highness," Kira said, "And you'll be happy to know that Luna graduated from Magus High at the top of her class and with honors to boot."

"That's Princess Luna for you," Shasta said, "She was in Earth School till the summer and now that its over and she did what she set out to do she's free to return to the Cloudbreak Isles to resume her place as one of the leaders of the Arkeyan Sorcerers in the Cloudbreak Isles."

"Speaking of which our relatives had to protect the place since the Skylanders that protected the area were blasted to earth in the last eruption of Mount Cloudbreak," Terrador pointed out to the other Governors and the Emperor himself.

"True but thanks to the efforts of Princess Luna and our cousins we manages to recover all of the Swap Force Skylanders but theyr'e in pieces," Aqua spoke up.

"That's very true but we now have much more and much bigger problems than that," Ventus said, "Malefor has the entire Shadowkhan Armies at his talons and he can use them to attack any realm he wants. Even our home bases wouldn't be safe if it wasn't for the onion spell we placed around them. But then again we are the Arkeyan Weapon Masters for a reason and this is where we show what we're made of."

"Good point Ventus but we need to figure out where the hell Malefor is and what the hell he's been doing now," Techno reminded as he activated the viewing stone.

"The Viewing Stone is getting something," Flora said as the viewing stone got an image of a city by the water before it showed a building with a sign that said Sheffield Institute, "According to the viewing stone it says that Malefor is somewhere in the city of Heatherfield and it's located on the earth of another dimension. That is where we must go if we want to bring Kaos and Malefor to justice."

Over in the City of Heatherfield the Gigant Horse, the flag ship of the Zangyack Space Armada and the Armada itself were in the upper atmosphere as the forces of darkness were gearing up for an attack in the city they were in.

"So what's the plan Malefor? You plan to send in some Shadowkhan ninjas to test the defenses of this planet?" Glumshanks, a skinny troll wearing a vest and pants asked a four legged three horned purple dragon.

"Nope were going to recruit the local bullies and thugs to spy on our soon to be enemies and keep tabs on them," The evil purple dragon, Malefor said before looking at a screen, "And if I'm right Kaos should be meeting up with them again after a week of helping to make their lives better."

Over in one of the back alleys of Heatherfield, Uriah Dunn and his two lackeys Kurt Van Buren and Laurent Hampton were speaking to a short bald man wearing a black robe and had black markings on his face. This was Kaos, Glumshanks' boss and Enemy of the Skylanders.

"So Uriah did you get the information that I asked for?" Kaos asked Uriah and his two lackeys.

"Here it is Kaos," Uriah said handing over some files, "We even had the Grumpers help us out in the process. So where's the money you promised for our help Kaos? We're waiting for it."

Right on cue Kaos handed Uriah and his gang a suitcase full of money in exchange for the information that Uriah and his two lackeys and the Grumpers got for him after he checked it again and triple checked.

Over in Candracar, Master Eon who was an elderly man wearing a blue Viking like helmet and wearing a robe with the symbols of the eight Eternal Sources of Skylands on them was watching the exchange via the viewing stone along side the Oracle, Halinor and Luba.

"So the Dark Master's plot is beginning to take shape," Halinor said, "Perhaps we should call for the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire that Master Eon keeps talking about. They have more experience against Kaos and Malefor than the current Guardians of the Infinite Dimensions."

"Provided that none of us have pissed them off in any way shape or form, you've all seen the full wrath of the Arkeyan Empire and what they're capable of doing when they really get mad beyond all reason," Eon said to Halinor, Luba, and the Oracle and to drive home the point he showed them the footage of the current eight Arkeyan Governors mutating into the deadly shadow dragons and destroying the earth and its people, "They destroyed Avalon and every star and planet in its galaxy just because Shendu dishonored the Arkeyans for sticking up for a brat over his own flesh and blood."

"Yet the Arkeyans have helped us out on some occasion," Halinor said, "The Volcanic Arkeyan King even trained me in using my fire powers back when I was a guardian and hopefully the current Volcanic Arkeyan Queen will be hospitable towards me and to the current Fire Guardian but neither he nor the Governors of the Arkeyan Empire never attacked us even when my old friends and I made a few mistakes on occasion."

"Halinor does have a point," Luba who was a humanoid cat said, "While the Arkeyan Weapon Masters have wiped out entire civilizations in entire dimensions they only do so if they've been extremely dishonored in any way. Aside from that they can be the biggest allies to other civilizations. They were the ones who used the powers of the Eternal Sources to restore Metamoor to its former glory before Phobos took it over and corrupted the entire planet with darkness."

"Then it's settled," The Oracle said, "Master Eon summon the Arkeyan Weapon Masters."

"Before we do that I think we should summon the guardians past and present as well for this meeting," Eon advised, "They will need to know what's been going on and we should invite some of their friends as well."

"Eon has a point," Halinor chimed in, "The Arkeyans have a habit of defending their honor if they've been dishonored and if any of the current guardians relatives offend them then a fight is sure to break out so we might want to do what we can so we avoid a fight breaking out."

"We should also invite Queen Elyon over," Luba suggested, "She's gonna want to know about the shadow ninjas that attacked the palace and the prisons in the process."

While Eon and the Council of Candracar prepared to do just that, Malefor was spying on them from the Gigant Horse with the help of Dark Magic and technology created by a scientist wearing a red and black outfit with white gloves and an egg shaped body. This was the newest member of Malefor and Kaos' group that the Dark Master personally recruited to be the technical officer of the group.

"Doctor Eggman, how are the repairs coming along with the Egg Dragoon? I need that robot up and running by tomorrow morning at the latest," Malefor said.

"I heard you the first time Malefor but I need more time," Eggman retorted working on the Egg Dragoon, "That Blasted blue hedgehog destroyed the Egg Dragoon so I had to rebuilt it from scratch. Hopefully I should be able to get it working by tomorrow but it won't be ready by morning."

"Which means we're gonna need a monster," Azula chimed in, "I'll whip one up and we'll be ready to go."

Azula went to work creating the new monster as they would be ready to attack the next morning.


	2. Unexpected Guests

**Unexpected Guests **

In the Silver Dragon, Will, Irma, Taranaee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin were having a meeting about all the recent problems that Uriah's gang and the Grumper Sisters have been causing them in the process.

"I can't believe the Grumper sisters caused us detention for the third time," Hay Lin groaned, "Doesn't the principal see that they're bribing others into standing behind them."

"Not to mention Uriah's gang has been causing us even more problems than usual, "Irma chimed in, "Somebody is giving them some extra help to make our lives miserable so I say we get some extra help of our own, tell them what's happened and have them beat Uriah's gang and the Grumpers down into the ground."

"Irma even if we did that would that even help the situation?" Cornelia asked, "If we did that there's a good chance that we could get beaten up by whoever is helping Uriah and his gang."

"Considering that whoever has been helping them has also been busy getting revenge upon anyone who stands in their way or whoever stood in their way," Taranee said, "Uriah's benefactor has even been making life a complete and utter hell for us as well."

"We'll figure all of this out later right now we've got bigger problems to worry about," Will said as Yan Lin showed up. "Like about those black shadow ninjas that attacked Candracar and Elyon's palace."

"Will is right, we all have bigger problems to worry about," Yan Lin said showing up from the back room with Kadma and Cassidy flanking her, "The Oracle wants to see all of us at once. It is about who attacked Elyon's palace and the fortress of Candracar."

"Not to mention who else is paying a visit to Candracar," Cassidy chimed in, "The Oracle has even invited Elyon, Caleb, Raythor and Vathek and he's even bringing in some special guests."

"Just who exactly is the Oracle bringing? Goldie locks and the three bears?" Irma joked.

As Cornelia dragged Irma by the ear to the basement behind the group where Will made a fold to Candracar, Malefor was discussing his next plan of attack with Eggman and Azula from the bridge of the Gigant Horse.

"Azula tell me that the monster you created is ready," Malefor stated to Azula.

"Using the feather of a phoenix that you gave me and a sample of the darkness I was able to create the Black Phoenix," Azula said as a black phoenix walked onto the bridge and kneeled to Malefor, "She's ready for battle."

"I'm awaiting your orders Lord Malefor," The black phoenix said, "When do I start?"

"Straight away, Destroy Candracar and everyone in there once and for all," Malefor ordered as the Black Phoenix nodded and left via a corridor of darkness with vast armies of Bat Shadowkhan.

"Are you sure you lot know what you're doing?" Glumshanks asked, "If the Arkeyans find out you created a monster to destroy them then they'll retaliate with the entire armada."

"I hate to say it but the troll's right, usually I'm confident that I can win but in this case we are dealing with the most dangerous civilization of Sorcerers in infinite dimensions," Eggman stated, "The Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire and the Arkeyan Robot Empire have been reunited under the same leadership and they now rule their entire native dimension and over the last 10,000 years the Sorcerer Empire killed civilizations that refuse to kneel to them and now that the Arkeyans are back in power once again they'll eliminate not only us but anybody who so much as even allied with us or who we lend a hand in ruling their worlds."

"You and Glumshanks worry too much," Kaos said, "All we have to do is destroy the Arkeyan Empire's leaders, Steal the Iron Fist of New Camelot, reclaim the Iron Fist of Arkus and take over not only the entire universe but also the infinite dimensions starting with all the known worlds."

Kaos and his cabal laughed evilly as they also sent an advance fleet to wipe out any resistance in Candracar in the process.

Back in Skylands on the Island of New Camelot to be precise the Arkeyan Governors were flanking Emperor Drake as he was giving his speech while they were presenting all of Skylands and all of the infinite dimension with the eternal torture of Shendu and his entire family for the crimes of dishonor they committed against the Arkeyan Empire and it wasn't just them suffering the rage of every Arkeyan Sorcerer and Arkeyan Robot past and present, everyone who dishonored the Arkeyan even once over the last 10,000 years was all suffering 10,000 years' worth of the empire's rage.

"Let this be a message to everyone in the infinite dimensions that we Arkeyans have had it with anybody who dishonors our people by standing up for bullies, jerks, spoiled brats by punishing and dishonoring those who fight said bullies, jerks and spoiled brats! This will be the final punishment to all those who dishonor us in anyway shape or form! No exceptions!" Drake stated finishing his speech which had been broadcasted across all of Skylands and across the infinite dimensions to drive home their point.

"Nice speech bib brother you had everyone's attention," Rita said after the broadcast ended as they were gearing up the entire Arkeyan Empire military for war with Kaos and his cabal.

"If this doesn't drive home the point then nothing will," Reina added as the three of them were preparing to pay Candracar a visit.

"Thanks for the compliments on my speech you two," Drake said to Reina and Rita, "Rose and Sara's probation is up. I stripped them of their powers and banished them to the Cloudbreak Isles for 130 days but a loophole in the bylaws of banishment allows them to return if they do anything worthy of reversing the sentence. It turns out that they took on and eliminated the minions of one of my old enemies hired by Malefor to attack the Cloudbreak Isles and that itself was a very difficult task. Anyway that was 28 days after the sentence was imposed and they had to torture those who dishonored our people which they did and with flying colors to boot allowing me to reverse the probations. The governors then warned them that if they ever did anything to dishonor their people again they'd eliminate them on the spot despite being my sisters."

"Sounds like you've got all your bases covered sire," a red dragon with black markings said flying in from nowhere, "Now before you ask what I'm doing here I'm supposed to take you three to Candracar. Blaze is already there along with Rose and Sara."

"What the heck is going on here Buck?" Rita asked, "Why doesn't the Oracle just invite the Guardians and ask them to deal with whatever's come up?"

"He already has," The Red Dragon now identified as Buck said, "He's invited them, the previous guardians and he's even invited Queen Elyon of Metamoor for the big meeting."

"We may as well go and attend the meeting and we may as well go see what the Oracle wants this time," Reina said as the three of them got onto Buck's back and flew into a fold to Candracar.

Over in Candracar, the Guardians of the Infinite Dimensions had been given copies of the Arkeyan Sorcerer King's speech to the infinite dimensions and needless to say Taranee fainted on the spot. Fortunately Will and Cornelia were there to catch her in the process.

"I'm gonna say that this guy is somebody we don't wanna piss off," Irma said stating the obvious. "Who peed in this empire's cornflakes?"

"Irma watch your language this is serious," Cornelia said, "The Arkeyans could be here any minute."

"Actually two of them are already here," Hay Lin pointed out as Blaze walked in with Rose and Sara flanking her, "And something tells me that they're bringing the entire Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire leadership with them."

Right on cue a fold opened and from it emerged Buck, Drake Reina and Rita walking to the central chamber of the Fortress. Buck glared hard at Rose and Sara and so did Drake, Reina, and Rita to let them know that even though the probation was over they were still on thin ice with the empire.

"Emperor Drake still holds a grudge against Rose and Sara for the dishonor they committed against their people," Luba said with a sigh as she showed up before the Guardians, "Follow me to the Hall of the Aurameres. That is where we will be holding our meeting and where you will meet your soon to be allies."

"Great just what we need a pissed off Emperor," Irma remarked as the guardians followed Luba into the Hall of the Aurameres. When they got there they could see that the place was still a wreck from Cedric's last attack but that wasn't all they saw. They not only saw Cassidy, Halinor, Kadma and Yan Lin but Queen Elyon, Caleb and Raythor were also present and so was Drake Thompson the Arkeyan Sorcerer King and his sisters, Reina Rita Rose and Sara. Buck and Blaze were also present and so were three other people.

"Welcome back to Candracar Guardians," The Oracle said, "We have been expecting you. Please excuse the state of the fortress in the heart of infinity for it has been attacked again. This time it was by a fleet of alien ships and before that an entire swarm of shadow ninjas. Fortunately we had some help by three of the visitors that you see before you and their giant robot which the Arkeyan Weapon Masters are currently fixing and repairing even as we speak."

"That's very nice your highness but who are those three visitors and why are they even here? More to the point who or what are these Arkeyan Weapon Masters?" Taranee asked wanting to know what was going on and who their enemy was.

"Would you believe us if we told you we got here by a complete fluke?" The guy wearing jeans, a green shirt, a black jacket, and a blue cap spoke. "By the way I'm Jamie and these are my friends, Coop and Kiva."

"Thank you for saving me the time of introducing you and your two friends," Eon said to Jamie before speaking up, "As Jamie said these are his two friends Coop and Kiva and they showed up here with Megas."

The Guardians could see that Coop was a guy in his twenties with a large belly, tan skin, a blond head of short hair and he wore a red vest over a white t shirt and jeans while the red haired girl wore a full protective body suit that looked like it came from the far future. Coop was already busy snaking on some cheesesteaks compliments of the Arkeyan Sorceress Queen Rita, while Kiva was reading some of the ancient Scrolls Candracar had which had to do with technology and time travel.

"These Arkeyan Sorceress Queens know how to make great cheesesteaks," Coop said, "I wonder if this place has a soda joint."

Coop continued eating much to the disgust of Kiva who was busy studying some of the ancient scrolls.

"Never mind the cheesesteaks Coop," Kiva said, "We're in the center of infinity. There's knowledge that's been lost to the earth of our home dimension and there's also time travel knowledge. Perhaps we might be able to return to the future so we can save Earth and Humanity by defeating the Glorft once and for all."

"Did you say the Glorft?" Rose asked.

"Yes how did you know?" Kiva asked.

"Because I've been busy doing some research on them and Adinda did a little studying on them and it turns out that there is a way to save the future," Reina said. "And by the way speaking of saving the future it turns out we can stop the Glorft in the year 3037. We just need to combine Earth Technology with Arkeyan Technology."

Kiva was interested on hearing this but she composed herself as the Oracle called for the meeting to begin.

Meanwhile a fold opened outside the fortress and from it emerged the Black Phoenix with vast armies of Bat Shadowkhan all geared up and ready to carry out Malefor's orders.


	3. The Phoenix Strikes

**The Phoenix Strikes**

Back in Skylands the dragon bodyguards were once again at Dragon's Peak discussing the recent events so far. The governors had sent them to quash a civilization that openly insulted the Arkeyan Empire and its people up north. Now that they finished the job they were holding another meeting around the viewing stone to watch and discuss the current events in all of Skylands and the entire universe since the Arkeyan Empire now ruled over all of Skylands and the Entire Universe of this dimension.

"Well its official everyone the Arkeyans have enslaved the universe and now they've enslaved the earth," Zephyrus a wind element Dragon with silver markings on his white scales spoke, "I'm not surprised that they'd resort to ruling over this entire universe and enslaving the earth."

"As if ruling all of Skylands made them powerful enough they rule this entire universe," Hydrus a water element dragon with aquatic features and light blue markings on his turquoise scales spoke up, "I'm not surprised given the fact that Shendu's crimes against the empire pissed off our charges enough to destroy all of Avalon, all of its inhabitants and every star and planet in its entire solar system, and then go on to enslave the earth for the crimes that planet committed against them."

"Technically that was their younger cousins but the point is still clear," Roxanne an Earth Element Dragon with Brown scales and green markings on her feet which made it seem like she was wearing socks spoke, "The Arkeyans are driving home their point and they're also giving hope to bullied kids in all the infinite dimensions by killing all those who bully them, side with the bullies or even punish them for fighting back against the bullies in any way by killing and torturing them for all eternity in the underworld."

"But let us speak about other affairs like say where Kaos is," Botanica a green Life Element dragon with rose like markings and a tail tip resembling the blade of a machete spoke up, "We know he's in the home universe of the Guardians of the Infinite Dimensions plotting his next attack."

"And who knows what else Kaos has planned next or who else he plans to send to cause problems for our charges," Ivo a bronze Tech Element dragon with golden markings on his scales and had horns were red and he also wore adamantium armor as well, "But let us remember that it is not just Kaos we are fighting nor was it only Kaos that we and our charges have had to fight."

"Ivo speaks the truth everyone," Agatha chimed in, Agatha was a black Undead Element dragon with blood red markings on her tail, feet, and her horns and wings, "We had to fight the likes of Kaos' Mom, Malefor, Hektore and Captain Frightbeard and while Kaos is away there's a good chance for somebody else to try and overthrow us and spread darkness over Skylands. Fortunately we defeated Hektore and Captain Frightbeard recently and Hektore is destroyed but I don't know who else will emerge as the new villain."

"What we need to do is to figure out what we're gonna do next if we're gonna be of any help to our charges," Flint who was a red Fire Element dragon with orange markings on him spoke up, "But we don't even know where to begin or when we even attack."

"Perhaps we should watch the viewing stone and see the meeting at Candracar," Cosmo a purple Magic Element Dragon with Yellow Markings on his body spoke as he activated the Viewing Stone, "Perhaps we can learn about what it is that we're about to fight."

Back in Candracar the Oracle had already begun to speak of the enemies the Guardians would have to face and he spoke of the Ancient and Powerful Arkeyan Empire that ruled all of Skylands and now rules their entire native universe.

"So let me see if I got all of this right," Cop said, "You need us to help you fight an evil wizard, an evil dragon, an alchemist a vengeful free sorceress and a mad scientist with a massive armada and powerful dark magic at their disposal? Sounds like fun, when do we start?"

"Coop, do you have any idea what we're going up against?" Kiva asked, "This is dangerous! These guys could be worse than the Glorft!"

"Normally I'd disagree with future but in this case she's got a point Coop," Jamie said.

Right after Jamie said that the fortress in the heart of infinity was attacked yet again causing everyone inside to fall to the floor on their asses. Chunks of the fortress' walls fell to the ground in the process.

"What the hell was that?" Cassidy asked shocked as the fortress was under attack.

"That would be the sounds of your demise you fools!" The voice of the black phoenix rang out and right on cue mass armies of Shadowkhan began attacking, "Shadowkhan destroy the fortress and everyone and everything in it!"

Right on cue the Shadowkhan began to carry out those orders.

"Not again! This is the fourth time Candracar is under attack," Cornelia groaned as she used some of the rubble to attack the Shadowkhan.

"Stop complaining Corny, We can take on these ninja punks," Irma retorted blasting some Shadowkhan with her water powers.

Unfortunately for her the Shadowkhan were gonna make Irma eat her words as they attacked her with their shadow magic and sheer numbers overwhelming her as the battle dragged on.

Taranee was faring a bit better but she was starting to run out of energy.

"All these Shadowkhan are overwhelming us," Taranaee groaned as the Shadowkhan continued to attack.

"Irma you just had to say it and provoke whoever sent the ninjas at us didn't you?" Rita hissed using the power of the Eternal Fire Source to fry the Shadowkhan, "Haven't you learned anything from being a guardian by now. Never tempt fate!"

"All I know is that standing in the way of the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire is the most painful way to die," Cassidy said using some water magic on the Shadowkhan, "Considering I already died once before and that was at the hands of Nerissa when I was given the Heart of Candracar after the Oracle saw she was being corrupted it by it."

"Hopefully we won't have to figure that out for ourselves if we do end up having to fight a pissed off empire of Sorcerers and Robots," Hay Lin chimed in using her wind powers to blow away more Shadowkhan ninjas.

"Hay Lin watch your language," Yan Lin scolded her granddaughter, "This is no tie to use such foul language and this is certainly not the place for such language!"

"Let Hay Lin say whatever the hell she wants," Buck snapped blasting Shadowkhan minions, "We're in the middle of a war! Language is the last thing we should worry about!"

Yan Lin sighed as the dragon continued blasting Shadowkhan and cursing them out in the process much to her chagrin and Kadma's as well.

"When I was ruling over Zamballa as its queen my subjects and I never used or heard this kind of foul language in all of our years," Kadma said using the power of the Heart of Zamballa to fight.

"Less yelling more fighting," Rita snapped blasting even more Shadowkhan ninjas.

Soon the heroes cleared out all the Shadowkhan but not without some resistance and a few beatings compliments of the Sumo Khan.

"Well that was easy. Call me crazy but that was a pretty simple battle," Jamie said causing Caleb to glare at him.

"You call that simple?" Caleb growled, "We did most of the work while you just ran for your life."

"Easy Caleb Jamie is right," Rose said much to Jamie's delight, "Malefor usually sends five or six waves of Shadowkhan to attack us."

"This time he only sent two or three waves of Shadowkhan to attack us which means he's got something else in store," Rita added and right on cue the Black Phoenix emerged.

"Congratulations fools but this is not over! I'll destroy you and the fortress of Candracar!" The Black Phoenix bellowed.

"Yeah right you and what army pigeon breath?" Irma retorted much to the shock of Coop, Kiva, Jamie, and the Arkeyans as a massive Zangyack battle fleet showed up and began firing on the fortress.

"You just had to say you and what army didn't you?" Jamie asked with a deadpan tone to Irma.

"How was I supposed to know a space fleet would attack out of the blue?" Irma chimed in as the massive fleet began firing on the fortress and Bat Shadowkhan began attacking yet again only they were joined by various enemy robots, trolls, grumblins and lurdens.

"Who invited the lurdens?" Cornelia shouted as the lurdens showed up out of the blue to attack

"This is insane," Halinor yelled tossing a fireball at one of the enemy robots, "We can't fend of these invaders and a space fleet at the same time."

"Acutally we can," Rita said frying a group of Eggman's Robots, "The Mechanics we brought with us to fix Megas have said that Megas is ready to go and they teleported Coop, Kiva, and Jamie to the cockpit so don't be surprised if you see a giant robot car smashing some Zangyack battleships."

Right on cue Coop, Kiva, and Jamie were in Megas and blasting the Zangyack Space Fleet.

"So this is the robot that destroyed the advance fleet," The black phoenix said as it grew to Megas' size, "Well I'll destroy you and destroy all of Candracar you pathetic weakling with an equally pathetic robot.!"

"Pathetic?!" Coop yelled.

"Oh man the bird shouldn't have said that," Jamie said buckling up.

"Alright bub you send in a swarm of ninjas to attack, you damage my robot, threaten our allies, made me miss lunch and you insult my robot! Now I'm mad!" Coop yelled pressing the "Music power up button'.

Right on cue Megas began going to town on the black phoenix going for the headbutt treatment, pounding, more pounding, ripping the arms right out of its sockets and finally finishing with a general pummeling before destroying it and causing it to blow up and take the remaining battleships in the explosion.

"Well that was easy," Coop said hours later after the dark armies had been defeated, "We should do this again."

"Coop are you kidding?" Caleb said shocked at Coop's attitude, "How can you say something like that?"

"Trust us after a while you get used to it," Kiva said, "And at least Coop didn't cause much collateral damage this time."

"True but somehow I have a terrible feeling that things are about to get much much worse," Eon said knowing full well that the fight wasn't over.

Over on the Gigant Horse Malefor was speaking with an enemy of the Guardians of the Infinite Dimensions that he had freed during the attack on Candracar.

"Many thanks for restoring my full powers," Phobos said to Malefor as he was now sporting an enchanted iron fist, "And thanks for giving me new ones with this Enchanted Iron Fist."

"Remember Phobos," Malefor said, "This Iron Fist only has a sample of the Eternal Magic Source but given that you've got your powers you can do as you please but first I've got a little surprise in store for the rebels that defeated you."

Malefor then laughed maliciously as he and Phobos turned to see the darkness in the Gigant Horse and in the darkness a single red eye emerged as it was glowing brightly as it was ready to attack.


	4. The Darkness Attacks

**The Darkness Attacks**

In Skylands Flynn Hugo and Cali were discussing their next move after they saw that the Arkeyans had enslaved the earth and its people because some of the planets people insulted them beyond reason forcing the governors to eliminate them and enslave the entire universe. Currently they were in the underworld watching the eternal torture of the worst of the worst criminals to have dishonored the Arkeyan Empire considering they were now dead.

"This'll teach that quack therapist what happens when she dishonors us and puts her clients before her own daughter and dishonors our people!" Kira roared frying Fiona for the crimes she committed against her surrogate niece.

All Fiona could do was scream in pain from the Phantom Arkeyan Civilization's brutality as the Phantom Arkeyan Governess eliminated her, killed all her clients and their families, eliminated her entire family and stole her daughter before her eyes for the dishonor committed against the Arkeyans.

"Remind me never to piss Kira off. She's scary beyond belief when she's pissed," T Bone said to Flynn, Cali, and Hugo as all they could do was watch as the Arkeyans went full force to drive home Kira's point.

"Pissed off beyond belief is the biggest understatement since the beginning of time," Flynn said wearing shades.

"Let's also remember that the other Arkeyan Governors are currently unleashing the rage of the Entire Arkeyan Empire upon the spirits of all those who dishonored them and they also enslaved the earth!" Hugo panicked as the Arkeyan Governors unleashed the rage of the empire upon the spirits of all those that dishonored them.

"Forget that we've got bigger problems," Cali Reminded, "The Arkeyans could enslave all of existence and all the dimensions if their enemies enrage them enough. You already saw them destroy all of Avalon and every star and planet in its galaxy!"

Meanwhile over on the Gigant Horse which was now flying over Metamoor with the entire Zangyack Space Fleet beside it Malefor was speaking to Phobos and company about his latest monster in his plan to take the throne of Meridian and hand it to Phobos.

"Let me introduce all of you to my latest monster," Malefor said leading everyone to his latest monster, "The Shadow Hawk a powerful monster of a hawk that'll eliminate our enemies in a single swoop. Only the strongest of our enemies can face it and survive the battle."

"I'm impressed with this monster Malefor," Kaos said, "And I'm sure you've already figured this out by now but according to my spies in Skylands which happen to be evil sorcerers who despise the Arkeyan Weapon Masters, they just informed me that the Arkeyan Weapon Masters have enslaved the entire universe and enslaved the earth for the dishonors and crimes committed against their people and now they're not only killing all those who dishonored them and their clients but they're also killing the families and friends of all those who dishonored them and they're killing the families of the friends as well. The Emperor's speech is being carried out and in full force."

"This is gonna make taking over all of Skylands and the infinite dimensions that much harder," Azula hissed before composing herself, "But there is some good news, the Arkeyans only did that because they were the ones that were dishonored by that universe and we have the entire Zangyack Space Empire and various evil sorcerers to send into battle."

"True so let's get out there and destroy our enemies once and for all," Rivett, a giant troll wrench master said showing up.

Over on Meridian in the Palace, Elyon, Raythor, Caleb, Vathek, Aldarn, Coop, Kiva and Jamie were discussing the Arkeyan Sorcerer King's speech across the infinite dimensions and how the Arkeyans themselves were driving home the point of how dead serious they were about the Emperor's speech.

"Well it's officially everyone," Raythor said, "In all my years of serving the throne of Meridian as a knight I never thought that the Arkeyans would return and with a vengeance. The Arkeyans swore that they'd eliminate the royal family of Metamoor because one of its princesses dishonored the Sorcerer King at the time."

"Yan Lin told me the story of that dishonor and it was an accident on my ancestor's part," Elyon groaned, "Now the most dangerous empire of Sorcerers and Robots are out to eliminate me and anybody who stands in their way of doing so for the dishonor my ancestor committed against their leader's ancestor and to make matters worse Phobos, Frost and Sniffer escaped while the Zangyack Space Empire attacked Candracar."

"Hold on if the Arkeyans want to eliminate the descendants of those who dishonored them and Phobos is your brother then why don't we just let the Arkeyans eliminate him?" Jamie asked.

"Because once the Arkeyans do that then who do you think is next on their to kill list?" Kiva chimed in reminding Jamie about the Arkeyan Empire's speech and their warpath.

"Okay now that's a very scary thought," Aldarn said, "Fortunately I recently discovered a loophole that can save Elyon's life."

"A loophole?" Caleb asked.

"Yes a loophole and the loophole states that if a sibling despises a relative who dishonored them and wants them out of their life then the Arkeyans will help that sibling on the spot," Aldarn stated.

"So in other words the only reason that the Arkeyans haven't killed Elyon yet is because she despises Phobos who already defeated him once before?" Coop asked.

"Pretty much Coop," Caleb said and before he could finish the sound of missiles rang as they exploded against the Palace and right on cue the doors were blasted open and there stood Phobos with Frost the Hunter and Kaos himself.

"Phobos what the hell are you doing here? Leave!" Aldarn demanded as he and the others got ready to fight Phobos.

"I'm taking back what's mine and I've got my newest Ally Kaos to help," Phobos said indicating Kaos' presence.  
"Hello stupids remember me?" Kaos sneered.

"I don't know who you are but in the name of the queen you're under arrest!" Caleb retorted.

"You won't be arresting anybody fools," Kaos bellowed blasting Caleb.

"Last time I checked you both got your asses kicked you chumps so we've got you out numbered," Coop said.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" Jamie added, "Summon an army from thin air?"

Right on cue Coop and Jamie began pointing and laughing at Phobos, Frost and Kaos much to Kiva's chagrin.

"Guys this is serious we don't know what Phobos and Kaos are capable of," Kiva warned.

"You should listen to you friend then you would have been able to avoid the pain you're about to receive," Kaos said snapping his fingers as a vast army of Shadowkhan large enough to cover the earth in eternal darkness showed up to surrounded the heroes, "Now Shadowkhan attack and destroy them!"

Right on cue the Shadowkhan began attacking the forces of goodness.

"We could use the guardians right now," Jamie panicked firing the blasters that the Arkeyans gave him at the Shadowkhan ninjas.

Meanwhile Azula and the Shadow Hawk were going head to head with the guardians outside the Palace and so far they were going to town on them with Azula having countered Taranee's fireballs and proceeding to drain Taranaee of all her firepower as the shadow hawk hit the fire guardian with a powerful water gun attack and also hit Cornelia with a Water Gun attack as well.

"Ew gross I got hit with bird spit!" Cornelia yelled as Azula tossed fireballs at her.

"Actually that looked more like water than spit Corny," Irma said before laughing, "But it's still pretty funny."

"Never mind that we have bigger problems," Hay Lin pointed out as the Shadow Hawk attacked again forcing the guardians to dodge and avoid its attacks, "Since when does that thing have water magic?"

As Hay Lin asked that question the Hawk fired another water blast attack at the Guardians.

"I don't' know but I do know that we need to defeat this thing before the Arkeyans decide to step in and do the job themselves," Will said to the others knowing that the Arkeyans would do just that should push come to shove.

Speaking of which the Arkeyans were currently taking on Malefor Muir, Eggman's robots, and the entire Zangyack Space Fleet and needless to say the Arkeyans were going to town on their enemies and blasting the Gigant Horse with eveyrthign they ahd to destroy it but to no avail. The armor of the Gigant Horse was too strong.

"All of your pathetic attacks and weapons put together are no match for the power of the Gigant Horse for it is invincible," Eggman mocked before breaking out into pointing and laughing at the Arkeyans only to dodge the attacks from the Governors' relatives as they attacked with everything they had.

"Lesson one Egg butt!" Buck retorted, "Mess with the Arkeyans or you're gonna get burned!"

Buck then torched the Gigant Horse with his strongest Fire blast to drive home that point which did some massive damage and melted most of the robots in the ship.

"Even with the new armor and heat shields we put into this ship that dragon's breath is painful," Eggman groaned before turning up the ac on the Gigant Horse and firing the lasers, "He's worse than that irritating Hedgehog."

"What did you expect?" Muir retorted, "The Arkeyan Empire and their bodyguards all want our heads after they just enslaved my native universe."

"Well here's some good news," Kaos' voice rang over the radio on the Gigant Horse, "Phobos, Frost and I have taken over the Palace, drained the Queen of all her power and captured all of the rebels and we plan to impale them tomorrow before the entire universe."

"Hang tight Kaos we'll meet you there and regroup," Eggman said before turning to the Arkeyans, "The bad guys win this round you fools, now Metamoor and all you know and love belongs to the forces of darkness!"

Eggman continued mocking the Arkeyans and their two dragon allies even as the Arkeyans fired upon the Zangyack Space Fleet and Azula teleported onto the Gigant Horse looking brutally beaten. The Arkeyans themselves were so mad at the taunting that they unleashed their full fury upon the fleet and destroyed anybody who even tried to stand in their way.

"Let me guess the guardians beat you down badly didn't they?" Muir spoke with a dull tone even as the Arkeyans continued firing upon the Gigant horse.

"They destroyed the Shadow Hawk but I brutally beat them down and called for Warz Gill's cousin to lead the Zangyack Space Empire and crush our enemies and if that doesn't work we still have a backup plan," Azula said over the explosions even as the Gigant Horse escaped the fire power of the Arkeyan Empire with what little of the main fleet that survived the Arkeyan Empire's rampage.


	5. Speedy Beatdown

**Speedy Beatdown **

The next day the guardians were discussing all that happened over the last few days since the arrival of the Zangyack Space Fleet and the return of Prince Phobos, and the Arkeyan Empire declaring war upon all those who dishonored their people by enslaving their home universe and eliminating all those who dishonored them and killing the entire families of those who dishonored them. So far the Arkeyans had been driving the point of Emperor Drake's speech home and with the full force of the empire's military might.

"Just to recap what's happened so far Will, we lost to a fire mage, Elyon lost both her palace and all her powers to Phobos thanks to a new stronger evil that's so bad its brought the full wrath of the most dangerous empire of Sorcerers and Robots in the infinite dimensions to our universe and they're geared up with everything they have to eliminate not only those who dishonor their civilization and way of life but relatives of all those who dishonor their civilization in any way shape or form whatsoever," Taranaee listed while panicking loudly.

"In plain English, we're screwed, royally screwed," Irma said simply, "Does anybody have anything else to add?"

"Aside from the Arkeyans having eliminated Nerissa because we failed to do so and them threatening Uriah and his gang to leave town or they'd eliminate them too then nothing much," Cornelia said, "However the Arkeyan Weapon Masters are beginning to sound even more dangerous than anything or anyone we've fought."

"Cornelia you might want to watch your mouth," Hay Lin advised, "The Arkeyans could be watching and from what my grandma told me they'll eliminate anybody who insults them and the relatives of anybody who insults them. She trained with the Arkeyans themselves and they even told her they'd do it."

"Look on the bright side, at least things can't get any worse," Will said unknowingly tempting fate.

Over in Metamoor which was now darkened and bleak thanks to Kaos and Phobos covering the entire planet with darkness the entire population was living in fear and terror thanks to the vast armies of Shadowkhan patrolling the streets and eliminating anybody who stood against Phobos upon Malefor's orders. The Dark Master himself was discussing his next plan with the evil prince and Company to eliminate their enemies once and for all.

"Remember that robot I showed you back on the Gigant Horse awhile back Phobos?" Malefor asked Phobos as the evil prince nodded, "Now is the time to unleash it upon the Earth and its people and I've stolen the weapons of the rebels and fed it to the robot to give it some power."

"You're not seriously considering sending that robot are you?" Eggman asked knowing full well what it was and what it could do," You do realize that this giant robot is capable of destroying all of creation if we're not careful right?"

"Hello we'll be long gone from this world before that happens," Kaos said, "And we can simply fall back on the usual send in an Action Commander, send in some foot soldiers and destroy the Earth."

"Very well Kaos and Malefor send it," Phobos said as Malefor sent the robot.

Over on Planet Earth, a falling object fell towards the local junkyard in Heatherfield. When the object crash landed, it left a crater in the center of the junkyard from which a robot with spider like legs emerged much to the shock and awe of the owner.

"What the hell is that thing?" The junkyard owner screamed in shock and fear.

"I am R.E.G.I.S. mark 5 I will destroy all," The robot dubbed Regis said before blasting some scrap with lasers, "Regis will incinerate this planet and enslave all of its occupants."

Regis left the junkyard to begin its rampage of destruction and terror across the planet.

"Who would've thought that this joint would have Mega Slushes," Jamie said as he, Kiva, and Coop were on the flagship of the Arkeyan Armada with Coop drinking a mega slush.

"Not me but I'll say this much the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire can cook a mean rack of ribs," Coop said snacking on some pork ribs, "I wonder if they have any Philly Cheesesteaks?"

"Forget the cheesesteaks we've got bigger problems," Kiva pointed out as she Coop and Jamie saw an old enemy of theirs was in town terrorizing the area.

"Not this chump again," Coop groaned seeing the Regis mark 5, "I thought we saw the last of him in our world."

"No sweat we can sit back and let the guardians handle this, provided they don't do anything stupid like say smash the Regis," Jamie said seeing the guardians already taking action.

Meanwhile in the throne room of New Camelot back in Skylands the Governors once again discussed recent events and their successful takeover of the universe.

"We should have enslaved the universe from the beginning," Ventus said to the other Governors.

"Ventus is right we could've saved all this needless waiting by doing that the day that whore Stacey made fun of princess Maria by making a joke out of her weak bladder," Aqua hissed.

"We all agreed to send Shasta to eliminate all those who dishonored us because of it but perhaps we should've sent Flannery or Malva instead," Terrador added, "Tey would've done a much better job."

"Agreed and the reason I agree with that is that Malva is much older and much stronger in the ways of the Eternal Fire Source than Shasta," Flora spoke, "And Unlike Shasta, Malva did a stint in the darkness as the head master of it."

"Then if Malva is so strong why didn't' we send her in the first place?" Techno questioned.

"Because the brat dishonored one of our royal Arkeyans and the bylaws say when a royal Arkeyan is extremely dishonored, the task of eliminating those who caused said dishonor falls upon us," Kira retorted reminding everyone of one of the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire's numerous bylaws, "We all agreed that letting Governess Shasta go to earth was the best choice we could make at the time."

"Thanks for defending me Kira but we should've voted to send the Emperor himself," Shasta said, "Still I did very well in restoring honor to our people and thanks to me, Earth and its people know we mean business and the earth and its people also know that the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire rules the entire universe."

"You mean thanks to us Shasta?" Celestia said, "We all helped drive home our point."

"We get it Celestia but the good news is that we're in charge until Emperor Drake returns from Heatherfield and Ayumi is going to show up right about now," Ventus said as Ayumi showed up.

"That's right and I defeated Adinda in battle before this war with Phobos began which means I'm the new leader of the Mystic Arkeyans and we're going to war," Ayumi said.

"That's the news we've been waiting to hear for a long time Ayumi," Kira said, "And now that Adinda's out of our way we can do as we please and eliminate anyone who dishonors us, our people or our empire!"

Back in heather field the guardians were getting their asses kicked by the Regis Unit which had grown to the size of Megas.

"How hard is it to defeat a giant robot," Irma groaned, "Why can't we just simply smash it till it turns into a pile of scrap?"

"Because we already tried that Irma and it only made the situation worse than before," Cornelia snapped.

"So we need to use a different approach," Taranee suggested, "We could try to cut off its power supply."

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Irma retorted, "I don't' see an off switch on this thing."

"That's cause the Regis unit is solar powered," Kiv's voice rang out as they saw Megas show up with Coop, Kiva, and Jamie, "we just need to cut off the supply of sunlight."

"We could wait till night or we could just ask the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire to help us," Jamie suggested.

"Can't we just simply smash this thing till the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire shows up?" Coops begged wanting to smash something.

"Didn't you learn anything from fighting this thing the last time?" Kiva retorted, "Smashing only makes it stronger! No smashing!"

"How about a little less bickering and a little more helping?" Taranee said reminding the heroes of their present situation.

"You cannot win, Regis cannot lose," Regis proclaimed, "Regis is unstoppable, merciless, and glorious, Regis is the destroyer of planets, consumer of their rubble."

"Eat this Regis, Water!" Irma said sending a torrent of water at the Regis unit sending it smashing right into a building which was already scheduled for demolition anyway which then crashed right on said robot.

"Irma, what the hell were you thinking?" Cornelia yelled to the Water Guardian, "Didn't Kiva say that smashing was only going to make the situation worse?"

"You said remove its supply of sunlight so I did, its not like the Regis unit is gonna grow to the size of a skyscraper from whatever metal was in there," Irma waved off unknowingly tempting fate.

Right on cue the Regis unit emerged even larger than ever larger as it now had a spider like lower body and a huge upper body and arms and was giving off even more power.

"You just had to say it didn't you Irma," Hay Lin said to her best friend.

"How was I supposed to know there was metal in that building?" Irma said shocked.

"We're in a city what did you expect?" Jamie said dryly to Irma, "There's metal everywhere."

"You will all beg for mercy in vain," Regis boomed, "The debris of this planet will litter the solar system. I shall suck upon your very atoms."

"Suck upon this," Coop snapped pressing a button which sent a torrent of flames from Megas to torch the Regis unit till it was burnt to a crisp, "Well that did it, now who wants some tacos?"

"You know something Coop, for somebody who can pilot a giant robot from the future you are terribly simple minded at times," Kira said making a surprise visit to Heatherfield and with her Governess Robes and hair flowing in the wind.

"Governess Kira we didn't expect you to pay a visit so soon," Will said to the Phantom Arkeyan Governess while keeping an eye on the Regis unit in case it emerged, "But we've got a giant robot issue at the moment."

"That's the reason why I'm here," Kira reminded, "To cut off the supply of sunlight you idiot!"

"And just how are you gonna do that?" Irma chimed in, "Cover the sky in eternal darkness?"

"Actually I was gonna cause a solar eclipse," Kira said working her magic and causing an eclipse, "The Eternal darkness scenario was used by the shad khan in ancient japan."

The Regis unit got back on its feet just as Kira hand caused an eclipse to darken the sky causing it to shut down.

"Did it work?" Will asked as Kira's spell did it's job and caused an eclipse that rendered the Regis unit powerless.

"Pretty much now all we need to do is toss it in a dark chamber or a planet that doesn't get any sunlight for all time," Kira said but before they could do just that Phobos showed up with Azula beside him.

"This is far from over Guardians and allies, Far from it!" Phobos proclaimed as his enchanted Iron Fist glowed with the powers of Elyon and the Eternal Magic Source.

"What the hell are you gonna do about it?" Kira challenged the evil prince.

"Yeah what the hell are you gonna do about it you chump?" Coop added taunting Phobos while cracking his knuckles and making Megas do the same.

"Something that Azula and Kaos convinced me to do now that I should've done a long time ago when you first got your powers, Destroy you myself!" Phobos bellowed summoning entire swarms of Shadowkhan and giant rock golems the size of Megas and the army was so large that it practically covered the entire state, "Attack!"

"Brace yourselves everyone," Will said as the evil army attacked everyone on sight.

"I'm going after Phobos," Kira declared slicing Shadowkhan minions standing in her way of going after the evil prince before calling him out, "It ends here and now Phobos, by the power of Arkus you're going down!"

"Bring it on Arkeyan filth!" Phobos sneered tossing lightning and fire at the Phantom Arkeyan Sorceress.

Kira simply dodged the attack and struck back with a shadow blade attack that did massive damage to the evil prince before Kira followed up with a powerful spectral lightning blast which did even more damage but the evil prince countered with a powerful fire attack that burned Kira.

Meanwhile Coop was having the time of his life stomping and punching out golem monsters.

"Coop we need to finish this fast, Megas can't hold up much longer," Kira said warning Coop as the seemingly endless golem army continued to pound away at Megas.

"No problem I'll just finish this fast," Coop said pressing the "finish this fast" button which in turn caused Megas to clap its hands and launch a massive shockwave that blasted not only the Shadowkhan and the rock golems but everything within a thirty mile radius of Megas save for Kira and the Guardians who Kira made a shield around, "Like I said I finished this fast and destroyed, Phobos, Azula and the Shadowkhan and Rock Golem army."

"And nearly all of Heatherfield in the process," Will snapped, "What were you thinking?"

"Save it Will we've got bigger problems to worry about," Kira ordered, "We've got the Eternal Dragon to reverse this so I suggest we leave before I decide to blame this all on you."

Will backed off knowing that if it came to a fight Kira could easily kick her ass so she opened a fold too Meridian and had everyone jump through it.


	6. The Eternal Dragon

**The Eternal Dragon **

Over in the Gigant Horse which was now flying through no space with the Zangyack Space Fleet, Kaos was speaking with Malefor Muir and Glumshanks about the death of Prince Phobos and the death of Azula. Frost and Sniffer were also dead upon trying to take on the Arkeyans and so were the lurdens that tried to take on the Arkeyans which meant that Phobos' minions were now officially ancient history. Eggman meanwhile had decided to return to his own dimension to tie up some loose ends and rearm himself and his robot army for any future battles.

"So here we are its now just the four of us," Glumshanks said, "What do we do now?"

"For now we return no space so we can make repairs to the Gigant Horse and the Zangyack Space fleet," Kaos said, "Then we return to the Cloudbreak Isles in Skylands so we can rearm ourselves."

"That's your plan?!" Malefor all but roared, "We should just destroy the Eternal Dragon and wipe out the entire planet of Metamoor now!"

"Hello that dragon is difficult to destroy and frankly the Arkeyans want us dead as it is," Muir reminded, "If we destroy the Eternal Dragon then they'll destroy all of existence to hunt us down no matter how far or how fast we run. They'll find us."

Malefor growled knowing that Kaos and Muir were right in the sense that there was nothing they could do for the moment. The Dark Master however did begin scheming on how to eliminate the Arkeyans and how to bring a new leader to the Zangyack Space Empire and he had the perfect civilization to do it.

Over in Meridian the Guardians, the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire's Royal family, the Arkeyan Robot King, Coop, Kiva, and Jamie could see all the devastation that Phobos, his minions, Kaos and company had caused.

"I still can't believe that Phobos did all of this," Sara said holding the Iron Fist that Elyon's Power were sealed in.

"Neither can I sis but at least were able to remove the Eternal Magic Source from the fist," Reina said, "But since Coop eliminated Phobos all of Elyon's powers are lost to us."

"I said I was sorry," Coop said, "What more do you want?"

"Save it Coop," Drake said, "You at least managed to destroy Phobos and Azula so that's a good thing. Kira's already sent word to the other Arkeyan Governors and they're thrilled that another of their enemies is dead but enough about that. We've got a bigger problem to worry about."

"Drake's right, we've wasted enough time sightseeing as it is," Rita said returning to the task at hand, "Let's hurry up and summon the Eternal Dragon so we can start undoing all the damage Kaos, Phobos and their armies have caused."

"Rita's right, the sooner we call the Eternal Dragon the sooner we resume chasing after Kaos so we can bring him to justice once and for all," Rose spoke also wanting to go after Kaos and his cabal.

The Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire's Royal Family got out the Dragonballs and began the summoning process so they could summon the first Eternal Dragon of Skylands from 10,000 years ago, Genghis."

"So that's Genghis, he's incredible," Cornelia breathed seeing Genghis in action, "That dragon looks flawless."

"Speak your words, I shall grant you three wishes," Genghis said, "What is your first wish?"

"Genghis please revive all those on Metamoor that were killed by Phobos, Kaos, their allies and their minions," Will asked.

"Your wish will be granted," Genghis said reviving all those killed by Kaos, Phobos, their allies and their minions, including Queen Elyon herself, "What is your second wish? I'm waiting for it."

"Please use our second wish to restore the world of Candracar and the City of Heatherfield to their normal states and restore the world of Metamoor to its original state before Phobos took it over," Rita said, "They've born the costs of the battles against Kaos' forces that were never theirs to join."

"So be it, your second wish shall be granted," Genghis said restoring Meridian to its original state and restored Candracar and Heatherfield to their normal states.

"Well we restored Heatherfield and Candracar as well as Meridian to their normal states so I'd say that its mission accomplished," Jamie said, "Unless the giant and powerful Eternal Dragon wants to say something else to all of us present."

"Actually you have one more wish left and I'm waiting to hear it," Genghis said.

"One more wish," Will said before turning to the other heroes and asking, "What are we going to do with it?"

"We could use it to unlock the secret to ridding the infinite dimensions of evil once and for all," Sara said.

"No need, we'll figure that out later but I have an idea on what we do first," Drake said, "Genghis please restore all of Elyon's powers and allow the families of the guardians of the infinite dimensions to know about their daughters' powers and job to save the universe without it being a problem with the council of Candracar and please allow Elyon's friend, Alchemy to know about Elyon's powers."

"So be it your third wish shall be granted," Genghis said as his eyes glowed red for a few minutes showing he granted the wish, "It is done, your wish has been granted, I must go for now. Farewell."

The Dragonballs then returned to Skylands and scattered as the dragon vanished from sight.

"Well that's that," Coop said, "Now can we eat some tacos now?"

"Here you go Coop," Drake said handing Coop some tacos, "I figured you'd want that."

"So what did I miss?" Elyon asked walking over fully powered up.

"Elyon!" Cornelia shouted hugging her best friend.

"Okay I missed you too Cornelia but what did I miss?" Elyon asked getting out of Cornelia's bear hug.

"It's a long story," Kiva said explaining everything that happened up to that point.

"Well that explains things," Elyon said after hearing the explanations, "At least Meridian doesn't have to worry about Phobos and his minions anymore."

"But Kaos is still out there," Hay Lin said, "We need to go after him."

"No this is our problem," Drake said, "Your universe needs you here."

"And unfortunately Coop, Jamie and I are still needed to help the Arkeyans out," Kiva said.

"But I was enjoying the sun of this world," Jamie said.

"Jamie let's get going we'll have plenty of things to do later," Rose said as the Arkeyan Royal Family piled into Megas along side Coop Kiva and Jamie and they took to the Skies where the emperor opened a Portal to allow Megas to go to Skylands.

Over in Skylands Eon was watching with Adinda on the Radiant Islands as Megas entered Skylands.

"Well that's another crisis down," Eon said, "But I'm sorry you lost your position as the leader of the Mystic Arkeyans Adinda."

"I'm not surprised that Ayumi would challenge me for the job before this crisis began," Adinda said, "My older cousin was chomping at the bit to challenge me so perhaps I may have to fight her for the job."

"True but while the threat of Phobos is over Kaos is still out there which means we're gonna have our hands full defeating him."

Adinda nodded at Eon's words knowing that this was far from over.


End file.
